


Shy

by Siberianskys



Series: Coming To Terms [3]
Category: Dark Angel (TV)
Genre: Closeted Character, Developing Relationship, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 19:35:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14858948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberianskys/pseuds/Siberianskys





	Shy

Alec thought he was breaking into Logan's empty apartment to search for how the underground journalist was going to use the information that he'd gleaned when Alec had screwed-up and outed himself to Max's friend several days ago while drinking in Crash; what Alec hadn't expected was to be standing toe to toe with the man who was looking at him in such a way that his cheeks were burning bright pink and his blood warming-up under his skin--he didn't care for this feeling one bit.


End file.
